The Lost Raven?
by NekoHetalia
Summary: After her father's death, Adah decides to take up his missions. Why? Now that her father's dad, she has become a full grim reaper. After years of taking missions she can't hide from her father's last wishes any more. She makes her way to the DWMA, where insanity is well assured! When she meets the gang, she catches a certain half-striped reaper's attention. Read more to find out!


I ran around my front yard, gigging as my father ran after me with a cheerful smile on his face." Adah~ I'm going to get you! You might wanna run faster!" He teased, making me squeal in joy." No papa! You can't get me!" I threw over my shoulder as I hid in the bushes near a tree.

I slowed my breathing slightly as I watched my father with twinkling eyes. He stopped right in front of the tree with a confused look on his face. He searched his surroundings with a keen eye and a small smile etched to his face.

"Oh where, oh where could my young daughter be?" He asked to himself, scratching his bare chin. I put my little hands over my mouth to keep from giggling. Suddenly, he appeared right in front of my face, snatching my from my hiding place.

I squealed in delight as he swung me around.

"There she is!" He exclaimed, making my laughter crescendo.

"Here I am papa~!" I encouraged slightly, making him chuckle. He hugged me close to his chest as we made our way inside." Darling, papa has to go see an old friend of his...I might not be here for a while." He told me, his tone losing it's light tone.

I frowned deepy, my lip poking out a bit." B-but papa...I dont want you to leave me here alone...I'll be lonely without you..." I whined, making him chuckle.

"I don't think I can take you on this trip sweet-heart," He tapped his chin with a concentrated look on his face. His face brightened up with a playful look." Or can I?"

My face was like a thousand watt light bulb! I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly." Please papa! I'll do anything to go with you on the trip! Please, please, please!" I begged him.

A booming laugh escaped him as he set me down on the living room floor. He set his hands on my shoulder, his eyes shining like the North Star." Of course you can! I would love for you to join me on this trip!"

I squealed loudly and ran in circles around my father, screaming my thanks to him. He grabbed my shoulder with a big grin." Woah! Slow down! You can't go on a trip with me until you pack!" He playfully chided, making me nod with a stern expression.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten?!" I gasped, running to my room to pack my bags. This was so exciting! I was finally able to go on a trip with papa! I felt like I was going to burst with excitement! I quickly threw clothes into my purple suit case.

After I was done packing my father opened my door, knocking lightly on it." Adah...time for bed." He said softly, making me pout with a whine. He shook his finger with a small smile." Nope. No pouting. We have a train to catch tomorrow. We can't be late because we slept in."

I huffed lightly as he picked me up and set me on the bed. He tucked me under the covers and kissed my forehead, wishing me sweet dreams before leaving my bedroom. I blinked my purple eyes sleepily as I watched him leave. I yawned tiredly as I slipped into unconsciousness.

The next morning papa woke we up earlier than I expected. How far are we going if we have to get up this early? I sleepily put on my day clothes and grabbed my fathers hand. I carefully picked up my luggage and looked up to him. He smiled down at me, giving me something slightly heavy.

I looked down to the item before looking up to him with a questioning glance. He shrugged. That's the mask we will wear as we get on the train...along with meeting my old friend. He wears a masl as well..." He explained.

A large smile brightened my face as I nodded my head. He helped me place the mask on my face and he flipped my hood over my head, only letting some strands of my long hair to show out through the front.

As he took a large step back from me, I looked to what he was wearing. It looked like his usual attire, except he had the same mask I had on his face. He was wearing a black, no-sleeved shirt, black jeans with small silver spikes on the edges of the pockets, black gloves that reached just above his elbows, a silver belt with spikes on them, black, shiny dress shoes, iron bracelets, and a long-sleeved cloak that also had a hood on it. The cloak had buckles like my coat did.

I smiled brightly up at him and giggled." You look very nice papa!" I complimented, making him chuckle.

"I sure do hope so sweet-heart. Don't want to look very un-nice in a nice city." He replied making me nod my head. He looked over at the clock and let out a low hiss." Come, Adah. We can't be late." I sighed as he took my hand in his. We quickly walked through the door and down the street to make it to the train station, my little suit case struggeling on the sidewalk behind us.

I clenched my father's hand tightly as I saw people gape in awe at us. Some even bowed to my father. He must be an awesome person! One day, I hope people will bow in my presence just like they do papa! Right now, though, people are just looking at me confused. I've even heard some whispers going around us.

"Who is she?" They would ask, making me feel really bad inside. My father must have sensed this. He squeezed my hand tightly, making me look up towards him. Papa gave me a reassuring smile, making me feel just a little bit better.

We finally boarded the train we were supposed to be on. I havent asked many questions until this point, but I'm curious on where we're going. And who is this friend we're going to meet? I frowned deeply and tugged on my father's cloak.

He looked down at me, tilting his head slightly." Hm? What is it my child?" He asked me in a soft tone, slightly raising my courage to ask my questions. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes before re-opening them.

"Papa...where are we going? And who are we supposed to be meeting?" I asked him quickly while looking out the window. I was anxious. I really didn't want him to yell at me. My ears were met with silence, and I was kind of afraid to turn my head to look at him.

But my curiosity was getting the best of me. I slowly turned my head to look at him while biting my lip, preparing for the worse. What I saw, though, shocked me. He had a big smile on his face, looking like he was holding in his laughter.

His facial expression confused me, maybe even upset me."Papa, what are you smiling at? It was a serious question!" I whined, making him let out the laughter he was holding in. He pat me on the head, his laughter diminishing to a sweet smile.

"Oh, Adah...there's no need to get worked up over those questions! I'll gladly answer them for you." He said, calming my heart down to it's normal pace. I let out a sigh of relief, making the older man smile. He faced towards the front of the train, patting me on the head." Adah, we're going to Death City...to see my old friend Death." He finally explained to me. My eyes widened, a small shiver running down my back.

"D-Death City? That sounds kind of scary..." I squeaked, making my papa snicker.

"Not at all, Adah. Death City is a lovely place with nice people! Except for the Kishin that run wild in the city at times...try to stay away from them...okay, love?" He warned me. I gulped light before nodding my answer. Kishin sounded dangerous.

"Is...is Death nice too?" I asked timidly. Papa smirked lightly, facing towards me again.

"Oh yes. Death is very nice, despite his name. In fact, he runs a school for weapons and meisters. In due time, maybe you will be able to join." He clarified, making my shoulders un-tense slightly. But as his words sunk in my heart dropped.

"But, papa! I don't want to leave you!" I cried out, small tears leaking out of my eyes. He frowned at the sight of my tears before wiping them away.

"Adah, if anything were to happen to me I would want you to go to the academy. It would be the safest place for you if I were to pass." I said to me sternly, giving me no room to argue with him. It was definite. If my father were to die, I would have to leave his side to keep safe...

But if some where far away is safer than at home...how dangerous is papa's job?

We finally made it to the Death City train station. The ride was very long, leaving my back stiff from the 8 hour ride. I looked up to papa, seeing him look around. For what? I have no idea. His face abruptly perked up as his hand tightened over mine.

I was very confused so I looked to where he was looking, only to see a red-headed man in a black and gray suit with a black cross tie waving to us frantically. I deadpanned at his enthusiastic nature." Papa...who's that?" I asked my father.

He looked down at me and grinned." That's Death's weapon, Spirit. He's kind of odd, isn't he?" He chuckled as I nodded my head quickly. He then proceeded to drag me over to meet the strange, red-headed man.

Spirit grinned widely as he saw my father, obviously not noticing me." Well, well, well! Ol' Grim! It's been a while dont you think?" He asked papa, making my fatehr snicker.

"Indeed, Spirit, indeed! It has been a while!" They continued like this for a while until Spirit finally looked down towards me. I was slightly hidden behind papa, not quite trusting this man despite my father's obvious trust in him.

The man grinned at me and squatted down to my height, surprising my father slightly." Well then! Who's this little bugger?" He asked father, studying me carefully. Bugger? Did he seriously mistake me as a bug?! My face scrunched up in disgust and I stuck my tongue out at him, hiding more behind papa.

Spirit looked at me flabbergasted." W-Was it something I said?" He asked, slightly in a daze as my father sniggered.

"Not really...except you just called my daughter a bug." He said through his muffled laughter. Spirit now looked even more surprised, if that was even possible.

"Aw, what!? You hooked up with a girl!? You!?" Spirit started laughing so I hard, I thought his stomach was going to pop out. Not that I would have minded. He did call me a bug after all. He finally stopped laughing."That is the funniest thing I have ever heard out of you! But seriously, Grim, who is the little girl?" This guy is an idiot...

My father rolled his eyes." My daughter, Spirit. I wasn't joking. But I didn't hook up with a woman. You know we can't do that, you idiot." He huffed, making Spirit deflate.

The red-head honestly looked like a kicked puppy." You didn't have to say such hurtful words!" He cried out, starting to make a scene. I looked up at papa with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged before tapping Spirit on the shoulder." Spirit...can you please just show me the way to the academy. I don't remember this city too well." He huffed before standing straight up, hovering above the crying weapon.

Spirit wiped his tears away and stood, showing a proud smile." Why of course I can! I'm Death's weapon! I can take you any where~!" He exclaimed, starting to head off in a seemingly random direction.

As we followed after the weapon, I stuck my tongue out at behind his back. My father peeked down at me, seeing my tongue stick out of my mask. He frowned with amusement before smacking me lightly on the head. I pouted, sticking my tongue back in my mask and mouth." Papa..." I mumbled under my breath with slight venom in my voice.

"Hmm?" He replied back, not taking his gaze off of the red-head lightly skipping down the street ahead of us.

"I really dislike that guy." I hissed, making him laugh boisterously.

After about 20 minutes of walking, we appeared in front of a huge building. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE! There were so many steps! How am I gonna walk up those stairs!? I'll die before I get to the top! Papa looked towards me with a knowing look before picking me up. I squealed in delight while wrapping my arms around his neck.

I saw Spirit look at us with a small smile on his face." She kind of reminds me of my little girl back at home..." He said quietly to my father.

"Wha!? Spirit!? A father!? No way! Look's like you hooked up with a woman~" MY father teased him, making the weapon's face as red as his hair." Come on! Tell me, who's the lucky girl?" Papa prodded, making Spirit chuckle.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! It was Kami!" He smiled, making my father gasp behind his mask.

"I knew it was going to be her! You guys were always perfect for each other...how is she?" Papa asked and I felt the air tense. Spirit looked down at the steps we walked up.

"She left me." He said quietly, to the point where I almost couldn't hear him. The air grew silent as we walked the rest of the way, no questions asked. I could feel my father probably knew why, but I wasn't going to ask.

We appeared in front of two doors with intricate carvings in them. I stared at them in awe, since they were huge as well. Why was everything so big!? Spirit knocked 8 times before entering. We quickly followed behind him.

Father had set me down when we had reached the entrance in front of the stairs, deeming it safe for me to walk now. I was holding on tightly to his hand as we entered a creepy hallway with sharp things hanging above. I shivered a bit, moving closer to papa. He looked down at me with an air of amusement. I puffed out my cheeks as I looked down at the floor. When we suddenly stopped I looked up to see a large figure with a giant black cloak. He had a skull mask, concealing his identity.

As I stared up at this huge, black figure...something clicked in my mind. I snapped my fingers as a light bulb flew over my head." So, _that's_ why everything is so large!" I declared childishly with a huge grin. The three adults stared at me, making my feel like an idiot. I gulped loudly and hid behind papa again with a quiet 'Sorry'.

I heard a childish chuckle come from the tall figure making me tilt my head in confusion. Did that really come from him? The cloaked person leaned over to the side to see me behind papa." Now, now little one. There's no need to feel so bad! We're not one to judge you so quickly." The smae childish tone escaped the cloaked man.

I quickly moved away from my father, staring up at the man. We stared at each other for a while before I pointed something out to him." Mister...why is your voice so funny? With you being so tall, I would have thought it would be dark and spooky!" I asked, pursing my lips a bit as I pondered the question.

The large male chuckled in response." Oh, trust me. My voice is dark and spooky! It's just that I now run a school. I can't be scaring away students with my voice! That wouldn't be very good!" He explained to me, now making sense. Maybe.

But if he ran the school...that must mean...I tilted my head studying him with narrowed eyes. He also tilted his head to stare at me. A conclussion reached my head and my face lit up." You're Death, aren't you?" I asked him excitedly.

He gave a loud, genuine laugh, letting me know that I guessed correctly. I gave a loud cheer and started running around Death in circles." We traveled a long way to see you Mr. Death! I'm so glad to meet you! I guess it was worth following that stupid red-head!" I cheered, silently noticing said red-head deflate to the floor.

Death placed a large hand on my head, keeping me from running around him anymore. I immediately stopped to look up at him, waiting for him to say something. His mask was smiling, making me smile as well.

I was told to stay outside of the Death Room for a while because my father and Death needed to talk. About what? I don't know. I wasn't even in there, why ask me? The doors opened and I heard a light 'psst' sound.

I turned my head to stare at the person in the doorway. It was my father, urging me to come inside. I grinned, running into his arms quickly as he picked me up. We walked down the long hallway before reaching the lagely spaced room.

Death was talking to his weapon quietly, though Spirit seemed quite reluctant on the matter they were discussing. 5 minutes later and they spilt apart, facing their attention towards us. Death stared down at me.

"We have matters to discuss with you, Adah." He said in a soft tone. I tilted my head. My father gave me to the large man and I was sitting on the large white palm, face to face with Death. With his other hand he carefully removed my mask, revealing three, white stripes that moved halfway across my hair.

Death examined me for a while before moving his mask up, exposing the identity he had hidden from me before. He stared into my deep purple eyes, as I stared into his ember ones. He finally pulled his eyes away from mine, giving me the chance to look over his features.

He had stripes like mine. Except his went all the way around his head. My lines were pathetic compared to his, though I always wondered why I had them. I just thought it was a product of being made from father's soul. Forever stuck with being the odd one.

Suddenly, a low, booming voice shook me to the core." Adah. Do you know what these are?" Death asked me. I realized quickly that the booming voice was his. To be honest, his voice scared me. No wonder he doesn't use it for the students. I shook my head no, afriad that if I didn't answer quickly I would get yelled at again.

He smiled and put a finger on my head. I looked up into his eyes, that sparkled with excitement." These are called the lines of Sanzu. It means you are a Grim Reaper, a very powerful being like me and your father." He explained, making me pout.

"But, mine don't go all the way around my hair like your's do! Or like papa's!" I cried out in frustration. He smiled and shook his head.

"And let us hope that they don't for quite a while..."

We left soon after that. Death told my father to train me well, and to take me on missions for experience. Whatever that means. We boarded the train, getting ready for the long ride back home. I was confused by the words Death said. What does he mean by that? Wouldn't it be a good thing that my lines connected?

I grew angry with myself for not knowing the answers. Papa could my feel my frustration. He pat me on the head before letting me crawl into his lap. He rubbed my back until I felt tired enought to sleep where I was.

I was 8 at the time all of this happened.

3 years later, papa was sitting on the couch, reading something as I tried to rearrange the decor on the walls. I just had this urge to make everything even with each other! If there was two paintings on one side, but two on the other, exactly the same way the other two were.

This started happening when I first turned 10, which was a year ago. I told my father about my urges, and his explanation was that every reaper went through this stage. Something about keeping everything in order. Apparently, it was in our nature.

Some went through it longer than others. One reaper could last 3 years, while another reaper went through it for 30. It confused me a lot, but I just went with it. I'm 11 now, so pretty much everything in the house is 'symmetrical'.

My dad told me that was what it was I liked so much. We both grew accustomed to the lifestyle quickly. He even helped me to get the high spots on walls I couldn't reach. My father really was the best. We've also been training a lot. I'm pretty weak though, due to only having half a set of stripes.

Since my urges, I've grown frustrated with them. WHY CAN THEY NOT BE SYMMETRICAL!? It irks me so much now! Back to my training. Papa said that I'll become stronger when I get a weapon. Reapers are naturally meisters.

We've been on a couple of easy missions since the time we got back. We had to do lots of research and asking around before finally getting to the action. Papa is so cool when he fights. I've always dreamed of being so strong, just like him.

I've asked him about a dozen times already, though, on how he got his stripes all the way around his hair. He's never answered any of my atempts. On this quiet night, after I had fixed the decor, my father called my name. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"Yes, papa?" I questioned as he smiled at me.

"Adah, you're getting to be a big girl now. And papa won't always be around to be the only person you speak to. I believe you need to make friends," He started as I stared at him in confusion," So I decided to enroll you to the local elementary school."

My jaw dropped as my eyes widened." B-but dad! I want to stay with you!" I shouted, jumping up from the couch. He got off the couch as well, much slower than I did.

"Sweet-heart, one day I won't be here for you to stay with..." The atmosphere grew silent and tense, small tears threatening to fall from my eyes. He kneeled down in front of me, putting his hands on my shoulders." Can you at least try? Stay there for at least two months? And...if you don't like it, I'll take you out. I promise." He stated, his voice holding genuine sincerity. He held up his hand.

I took a deep breathe in grabbed his hand, sealing the deal with a nod." Okay, papa...I'll do it."

Papa had walked me to school on my first day. I had not wanted to leave his side, but I made a promise...and I hate breaking them. I reluctantly waved my father goodbye and walked towards the front office to get my schedule. They looked at me oddly, asking where my parental figure was.

"He dropped me off. I'm fully capable of doing this on my own." I stated with my chest slightly puffed out. The lady smiled at me before handing me a piece of paper with a few names on them. She clicked a button on the desk and asked a teacher if she could send a student to escort the new kid. Obviously, I'm the new kid.

5 minutes later a girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked in. She held her chin up high, looking down at me slightly. I sighed, pulling my beanie over my stripes a little more. She scoffed at the sight of me and rolled her eyes." Come on, new girl. I have to show you to class." She muttered, sounding extremely snobbish.

I narrowed my eyes at her, already knowing I was going to have problems with this girl. She left the office as I quickly trailed behind her. As we walked to our classroom, she stared at me with gaze that said 'Judging' all over it." So...what do you think about boys?" She asked, making me shake my head.

"I wouldn't know...I've never been in contact with others aside from my father. And that one time I met Death and his stupid weapon." I grouched. I heard the girl gasp.

"Does that mean you've never gone to school before?! You must be really dumb!" She laughed and I growled.

"I bet I'm smarter than you, you piece of ignorant trash!" I insulted, making her tilt her head.

"What does ignorant mean?" She asked, confused. I smirked at her.

"Exactly." She glared darkly at me before we finally stopped in front of a door. It had lots of green, red, and blue paper on it. Except it wasn't even at all! My eye twitched violently as I looked away from the door. Happy place, just go to your symmetrical, happy place!

Blondie rolled her eyes as she opened the door." We're back, Mrs. Daniel~!" She cheered dramatically. I gagged silently behind her at the sweet tone she used. The teacher turned to us and smiled.

"Welcome, new student. I'm glad to have you here. How about you come to the front and introduce yourself?" She greeted and I hesitantly walked towards the front where the black board was. The fake blonde was sat in her seat, smirking up at me arrogantly.

I sneered at her before clearing my throat." Hello, fellow peers. My name is Adah Grim. I've never attended a school before, public or private. I've mostly stayed at home, having my father home-school me. I also train in my free time, along with small missions with my father. Because I've never been to public places, please excuse me if I seem...off. Or anti-social. Treat me well." I finish with a bow, leaving most students confused.

A few raised their hands and I tilted my head." Yes? Child in the front."

He frowned, putting his hand down." You said your last name was Grim...are you related to maybe...the Grim?" I frowned as well.

"Please describe this Grim." The student began to describe my father. I held my hand up to stop his words.

"The person you are describing matches the description of my father. Yes, I am related to Grim." The room began to alight with whispers and mindless chatter. A few more hands went up. I pointed towards the back." Yes? Child with red hair and freckles."

He grinned at me."Does that mean you're a Grim Reaper too?!" He shouted and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm a Reaper..."

"What do you mean by train?"

"I train with my father to gain strength."

"What kind of missions do you take?"

"Easy missions, like lower ranked Kishin."

"What's a Kishin?"

"A bad person."

It went on like this for a while before the blonde haired girl from before stood to her feet. Her teeth were clamped shut and her eyes held disbelief in them." You're a big, fat liar! I don't think any of that is true! If you are a grim reaper, why don't you prove it!?" She shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Quiet mutters flew around the room before a different student stood to his feet." Yeah, how do we know any of this is true? You don't have any proof!" I glared darkly at all of them, making them shut up. Blondie stood her ground, though. She stared at me with a smug smirk.

"Well, Reaper? What have you got to say?" The teacher was about to interupt, so I held up a hand, stopping her from doing anything. I grit my teeth tightly.

"I didn't want to deal with this today." I growled and walked to my seat. The blonde continued to taunt me. She is so annoying!

"And what is up with that hat? It's not even winter yet!" She laughed, yanking it off my head. My eyes widened, along with everyone elses in the room. Blondie dropped my hat onto the floor as my stripes flashed boldly, marking my kind.

I stared down at my desk, my hair shadowing my face as a dark aura surrounded me." S-so you w-weren't kidding about b-being a reaper huh?" Blondie whispered in fear, baking away from me.

I glared up at her as I jumped out of my desk to grab my beanie." Yes. Why would I lie about a matter of race? Being a reaper is no easy job, you whiny brat!" I growled at her. I picked up my black beanie and placed it back on my head." This is why I didn't want to go to school! Because of people like you!" I continued, sitting back in my seat.

The classroom was silent as I quietly calmed my anger. How dare that brat touch me and my belongings! I took a silent breath in before letting it out, my anger flowing with the out-ward breath. I stared at the teacher, completely calm again." Can we please start the lesson now?"

Why do children think school is fun!? It's nothing but a waste of my time! I could have been training! Doing something more productive than sitting in a chair all day and learning stuff that I mostly knew already! We were currently at lunch right now. Papa had packed me a lunch to eat before school, so I didn't bother going to the cafeteria to eat.

I had asked if I could go outside to eat and get some fresh air, and I was quickly granted permission. Finally, maybe I can do something productive for once today. There was about 2 hours left in this school day. 30 minutes for lunch, 1 hour of learning, and finally another 30 minutes to get some free time outside.

Hopefully, I'll be able to stay outside for an hour a day to practice and train. Even school wasn't going to take that away from me. I am going to be strong one day, just like papa! I puffed out my cheeks in determination as I held out my hands, concentrating on putting energy on my hands.

Tiny, black skulls surrounded my hands along with what looked to be shadows. There was also a trace of purple electricity. It wasn't much, but the amount will be greater once I find a weapon. If I can find one. I closed my eyes, focusing on my surroundings.

Once I was tuned in, I felt three pulses near my chest. I took a large intake of breath in surprise. Were there others watching me? I focused more into the pulses and was soon surrounded by darkness. Except for three glowing orbs that were all blue. I growled and threw my reaper magic towards them, causing a small explosion that knocked them out of the bushes.

"Leave me alone! Go away!" I shouted to them. They snickered as they ran off. These stupid children I swear! I kicked the ground as the bell rung. I guess finding people sneaking up on me can be considered training...right? Plus, I was able to hold my magic a lot longer...this was going to be a long day...

The bell rung for recess and everyone cheered, running towards the playground. All except for two people, who had to finish an assignment for the teacher. I waited until most children were out of the classroom before gathering my things and heading towards the playground as well.

Everyone was on the playground, swinging from the monkey bars and sliding down the slides. But I was sitting at least 9 feet away from them. I was sitting in a large patch of grass with some weeds that were half my size. I glared at the offending object and held my finger out to it. The same black energy from before gathered around my finger tip, making the weed shrivel up and die right where it stood.

I did this with multiple weeds until they were all gone. At least, in my area they were. After I was done with the weeds, I took to waving my hands just above the grass. Multiple spots of grass turned brown. By the time the bell rung a large circle of dead grass surrounded me. The only patch of grass that wasn't dead was the spot where I was sitting. A few of my peers saw my work, squinting their eyes accusingly before running inside to gather their bags.

I frowned deeply at their facial expressions before also walking inside. The room was empty except for Mrs. Daniel, who sat at her desk grading papers. I smiled lightly and grabbed my bag and lunch box, turning to leave. Just as I was about to exit out the front entrance, blondie and a few other girls surrounded me. There were three girls, to be exact. The one on blondie's right had long, red hair with brown eyes. The one on her left had short, black hair and blue eyes.

The other girl seemed pretty shy, and stood slightly behind the girl with red hair. She had brown hair with gray eyes, and wasn't scowling like the others. She actually seemed a bit concerned." Where do you think you're going, Reaper?" Blondie spat out as I tried to move around her. The group of girls surrounded me even more.

I snarled at them and stopped slouching, standing about 3 inches above them." Let me through. Unlike you, I have better stuff to do than stay here on the school steps." I growled, seeing the brown-haired girl flinch at me tone. Poor girl. She was probably forced into their group.

Blondie smirked, pushing me back slightly as her goons snickered." I'm not through with you yet, stupid. I still have to beat you up for showing me up in class! No one _ever_ shows me up! I am the best! And I hate being embarrassed." She growled as I rolled my eyes. I tried pushing past her again before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my leg.

I hissed in pain as the girls started laughing. The black-haired girl had a smug look on her face as she held up her foot again. I narrowed my eyes at her and hissed. Stupid girls, messing with a reaper! In the distance I could see my father, watching with slight concern. I didn't want him to interfere. I'm strong. I don't need him to save me!

Just as the girl was about to kick me again I swiped her from under her feet. She shrieked in surprise, stunning the group of female idiots. I took advantage of their surprise and swiftly walked over the black-haired female, who was rubbing her head with a grimace. I walked quickly over to my father, who loomed over me. I smiled up at him as he took my hand. He was wearing his mask, but I could hear his small chuckle of amusement.

I felt truly proud of myself that day. I proved to my father that I could defend myself. At least, against a bunch of ditzy girls. Except for that one with brown hair. I pitied her a bit for having to stick with those pests.

Two months later, as promised, father took me out of school. I had a few friends, including that brown-haired girl. I found out her name was Megan, and we got along well with each other. Most of the time she was quiet, but we did have a few things in common, though she found my obsession with symmetry weird. She didn't judge me a lot, though, and we talked about our favorite movies and books. I guess you could even say she was my best friend! I made other friends too, but we weren't as close. I was teased a lot during those months at school, but it didn't bother me, simply because I knew they didn't know me. Or they were just idiots who had nothing better to do.

Today was my birthday and I just turned 12! Father had put a rain-check on all of his meetings and missions just to spend the day with me! He took me to the park, took me to the movies, and even let get an ice-cream cone! So far, it was the best day of my life! He even told me stories about his child-hood, which made me giggle most of the time. He mostly told stories of the fun things he did with Death and some of the other reapers. During noon, he showed me some other cool reaper tricks, like summoning material things and portal opening. He showed me an example of summoning by making a necklace appear.

My eyes widened slightly as he handed it to me." Keep this with you, always. It has some magical properties in it and could come in handy when the time comes." He told me with a small smile on his face. I grinned and gave him a nod, studying the beautiful piece of jewlery. It had a black chain that ran down to a lightly glowing stone. As I stared into it's depths, I felt like I was in the stars, dreamily staring into the milky ways and galaxies.

I struggled to put it on, so papa swiftly turned me around, clipping the chain together with ease. I cheered in joy before tackling my father into a hug. He laughed along side me, practically sucking me into his cloaked chest. It was a good day. A really good day. But it was once said...that all good things must come to an end.

I was laying on my bed the next night, reading a few poems from a large book papa had given me yesterday on my birthday. It was called, Grim's Fairy Tales. They were a lot more interesting than the fairy tales other girls liked. There wasn't much of a happy ending in most of them, which seemed more realistic than the princess always getting the prince. I enjoyed them verymuch, and was about finished with the book.

Just then, I heard the door open and close back quietly. Father must be home from his mission! I pumped my fist in excitement and marked my place in my book with a book mark before clutching it tightly to my chest and running into the living room where papa must be. As I said, he was laying back on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes.

I quickly padded over to him and lightly jumped into his lap, making him let out an airy breath of surprise. He looked down at me and smiled." Adah, I thought you were supposed to be in bed? He chuckeld and I shook my head.

"I wanted to wait for you, so you could maybe read me a story in the book you gave me. I'm almost done, but it would be awesome if you read the next one! You always tell stories in the best way!" I ranted to him as he chuckled.

"I guess there's no harm in it." He mumbled, opening to the last page I was on. I gave out a small cheer and leaned against his chest, getting even more comfortable. The story he was on was called The Raven. Not the one by Poe, but a different one. He gave a light cough to clear his throat and began the story.

His deep voice had darkened a bit as he read the story about a Queen, who had wished his daughter to be a Raven. In doing so the young daughter had turned into a raven and flew out the window to the forest. She convinced a man to help set her free, telling him to go to a small home in the forest and not eat or drink anything the woman living there were to give him. If he were to eat or drink, he was to fall into a deep sleep.

The girl was upset when she arrived and found him asleep for the next four days. I didn't catch all of it though, because eventually my father's deep, calm voice lured me into a deep sleep, like the man who went into the woods.

Later on in the night, I had heard a sound so loud that it had awoken me from my slumber. At first, I thought it was nothing. Maybe just a small mouse bumping around in the walls. But then I heard it again, louder than it was before. I furrowed my eyebrows and debated with myself. Should I go check it out? Or should I sit here under the covers like a coward.

I pouted slightly and jumped off the bed. A reaper isn't afraid of a little noise! I slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound as I creeped into the hallway. I stuck to the shadows near the wall, trying not to be seen just in case of an intruder. There was another bumping sound and I held still, holding my breath. After a few silent moments I started down the hallway again, my eyebrows furrowed. This couldn't be some animal. But who in their right mind would come to the home of a Grim Reaper?

Suddenly, the door next to me bursted open, my father landing into the wall with someone on top of him. It appeared to be a woman with long, white hair and a large, pointed hat with a grayish sash wrapped around it. She was barely wearing any clothes which made me grimace slightly. My embarrassment quikly faded as I took notice of the situation. Someone was attacking my father!

I stood there, hidden in the shadows in fear as I watched my father struggle under the woman, who had a wicked smiled on her face." Well, well Mr. Grim~! Seems like I caught you off guard!" She giggled in a sickly sweet tone. My father scowled deeply at her.

"Noriko. I thought I defeated you." He growled out and my eyes widened in fear as I pressed myself against the wall even more. Who is this person? Why does father want to destroy her? Is she a bad person? The woman chuckled and tilted her head.

"Well, I am a witch~! I can be pretty sly. Now, I've got you pinned. Just like the little pest you are." She explained, her voice starting to fill with venom towards the end of her sentence. This is bad. This is really bad! I've got to do something! She's going to end up hurting someone! I just know it!

Just as suddenly as the bursting door, father had summoned up enough reaper magic to shoot the woman into the living room with a loud thud. Papa quickly got off the wall and into the living room. Thus, a battle was transpired. I watched in shock as father tackled the woman to the ground. He held back his hand and forced it into the woman's bare stomach. The deadly reaper magic flowed into the wound. The female coughed up some blood before smirking and shouting something along the lines of 'Sting sting, poison!' and my father flew to the other side of the wall, knocking off a perfectly symmetrical painting.

My eye twitched as I watched it fall to my father's lap and he pushed it aside. Great, now it's irking me! But I can't just walk out into the middle of a fight! That's insane. Yet again...the painting looked so nice up there. I battled myself internally, sweat pouring off my face as I began to rant to myself, trying to coax myself out of doing what I was thinking about doing.

Well, maybe I could go fix it if they couldn't see me? Maybe they were to busy fighting each other, they won't even notice if I fixed the painting! I grinned to myself and started to walk out of the hallway quietly. I stuck to the dark shadows in the dimly lit area as I snuck over to the fallen painting.

I quietly picked it up and hurried to place it on the wall. In my haste, I managed to trip over the edge of the circular rug on the ground. I hit the ground with a thud, gaining the attention of my father and the woman attacking him. The air buzzed with power as my father's eyes widened in terror and panic. The woman's face showed the complete opposite. It showed joy and insanity." Well this is certainly a surprise~! You have a little you!" She cried out and I realized my mistake quickly.

As I studied her more closely I realized who, or rather what she was. A witch. I smiled nervously and scrambled up to my feet, quickly trying to fix the painting on the wall. In my panic, I managed to place it on the wall crooked. I gasped in shock as sweat poured down my face again. I tilted it to the left, only for it to go back to it's crooked position. as I was trying to fix the painting, I failed to hear the whine of over-whelming power. When I had finally tilted it to where it would stay I turned around just in time to see the witch aiming at me with a wicked grin.

My jaw dropped and I ran away from the spot I was in, avoiding the bright blue light that was shot at me. I grit my teeth in frustration." What the hell woman!? I was doing something!" I growled, but realized my shouting went un-noticed. Or she just didn't care for the joy of symmetry. She should at least have more manners than that! During my internal rant, father had attacked the witch with reaper magic, forcing her into the wall. The plaster broke, covering her in a white, dusty powder.

She pouted and tried wiping it off her black clothing." How dare you!?" She growled, venom lacing her voice as father smirked. The fight continued and I watched in awe as my father fought to defeat her. Just as he was about to go for the kill, she pulled a dirty move. She aimed at me. Aiming to kill.

I had no time to react as my father shouted out in panic, jumping in front of me to shield the attack. After two moments he dropped to his knees as he looked back at me, a small smile on his face as his eyes started to fade to a dull color. My pupils dilated to about the size of a pin point as he dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Next thing I know I hear a high-pitched sound. It sounded like screaming. Was I the one screaming? I couldn't tell. All I could see was the light dying from my father's eyes and the smirking face of the witch. She was badly wounded, and looked way to smug. The screaming stopped all of a sudden. I couldn't feel anything. I felt numb. I barely felt myself look up at the witch. What I could feel, though, was a burning rage. One that was fueled by hatred and pain.

The witch smirked and tilted her head." Aww. Is little baby reaper sad that daddy's gone now? Is she sad that she couldn't protect him?" She teased and I sneered angrily at her." That's right, sweet-heart! I killed daddy! But don't worry. You'll be there with him soon!" She cheered holding her hand up with the same blue energy she shot at me before.

I lost sense of the time as I ran at her. I held my hand back, gathering as much energy as I could with being so numb. All I could feel was the anger, the hatred and the pain. All I felt was the appealing need to seek revenge. The ball of energy grew in an alarming rate as I ran towards the witch with such speed, no human eyes could see me.

Before I could land the hit, the witch shot the energy at me, knocking me to the ground in shock. I writhed in pain while screaming in agony. The witched laughed madly as she held her staff up high." Any last words, child?" She cackled and my thoughts shrunk to one thought. To one emotion. Fear.

I let out an in-human scream of emtional agony. A burst of light erupted around me, shoving the witch away from me as her eyes grew wide with panic." What the hell?!" She cried out as I stood shakily to my feet, still screaming with all the hurt I felt. Another emotion washed over me. Anger. My screaming was beginning to shake the house as the witch stood and looked around her in confusion. Another burst of light erupted from mr, knocking her back down to the floor.

She growled in frustration." Stop doing that!" She hissed and stood quickly to her feet again. I couldn't hear her. I couldn't see. All I saw was black. All I could hear were the screams of a damaged human. All I could feel were my emotions at the moment. Speaking of, another wave flashed over me. Loss. I felt alone. The screams reached a high-pitched range, sounding more like a dog whistle. One last white light flashed around me, pinning the little pissant who took my father from me to the wall.

My vision began to clear a bit as tears fell down my face, and I saw the witch trying to cover her ears. The screaming was becoming impossible to bare. She was shaking her head, trying to be rid of the noise that hurt her so. The screams died down, along with my flaming emotions. The one that burned brightest was my anger.

My hair shadowed over my face as I slowly walked over to her, the wicked creature still trying to recover. The sounds of agony were still ringing in her ear. She wasn't sure she could hold out any longer with the haunting sound of a screaming child still seared into her brain. While the witch, Noriko, was un-aware I held her against the wall by the neck. I refused to show mercy.

She was probably guilty of other murders. She was probably responsible for the deaths of innocent humans. Ones who couldn't protect themselves. This angered me even more and I pinned the stupid witch to the wall. I glared up at her menacingly as she stared down at me in horror." You will pay for this." I seethed, gathering energy on my right hand. It was more than I have ever summoned in my entire life.

I stared at her with no mercy as she pleaded and begged for her life." Please, don't do this! I-I have a family!" She cried out and I tilted my head.

"You murdered my family...why should I spare you?" I growled shoving my hand into her already opened wound, using my power to stun her. I shoved my hand upward and grabbed her heart, pulling it out swiftly and holding it up to her face with a grin." Goodnight." I hissed, squeezing the still pumping muscle until it crushed like a crumbled piece of paper in my hand. Blood ran down the side of Noriko's mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She dropped to the floor like a dead fly.

I dropped her heart to the floor as tears poured down my face. I walked back over to my father, his face cold and life-less. I dropped to my knees beside him and held his hands. I remembered the story he was reading me, before I had fell asleep in his lap. More tears spilled over and I layed my head on his chest." She was already in deepest grief," I started to quote," I know that he is asleep, and thus cannot deliver me." I cried out, sobbing into his chest. But I knew he wasn't asleep. I was never going to wake up.

I really was weak...wasn't I?

Later on that day I gathered up my father's soul and some placed it into the necklace he had given me. He told me to keep it, and I was going to keep that promise. As for the witch, I had saved the soul somewhere for safe keeping until I could get to my father's good friend. He would keep it for safe keeping.

I found out what the bright lights were when I had looked in the mirror and saw that all of my stripes were connected. No wonder Death and father didn't want me to know how to get all of my stripes connected. I felt horrible for a while after that. I buried my father in the back yard and disposed of the witch's body soon after.

When I had gathered my stuff and grabbed the money my father had in his room, I burned everything to the ground. There was no need to keep the painful memories around. My father was safe from the flames as well so I had no problem with burning it. As the flames licked at the sky that was slowly changing from blue to sunset, I stared into the forest around my once cheerful home. I could see black birds slowly gather around my father's resting place. I stared at the symbolic birds and closed my eyes.

"I wish you were a raven...and would fly away...then I shall get my rest." I whispered to the wind, holding the Grimm's book close to my heart as a lone tear sped down my face. I wiped it away and turned my back to my home, hoping to never come back.

Sorry it was so long guys! I hope you liked it and another chapter will be coming out soon~!


End file.
